Gettin' Lucky: The Sequel
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Sequel to Laura Katharines story Gettin' Lucky. GS


Title: Gettin' Lucky: The sequel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own em, sigh, but we can borrow them and pretend from time to time!!

Summary: Sequel to Laura Katharine's story Getting Lucky.

A/N: When Laura Katharine asked me to write a sequel to her story I was very happy to. I hope you like this as much as her first part.

Sara was examining hairs found clutched in the hand of the victim.  Greg had no sample to match it to, but she suspected they belonged to the killer, considering the struggle that had happened on that roof.  

Grissom snuck into the room, leaning closer than necessary.  "Male or female?" he asked, startling her away from the microscope.  

"Male.  Eight markers in common."  She handed him the report.

He did not back away.  "Really?  Great.  We're probably looking for his brother.  Jacqui's running our victim's prints now."  

"Good."  

"I'm going to talk to Al and get our bullets.  Do you want to come?"  His face held an unfamiliar relaxed smile.

Sara blinked a couple times, feeling only slightly uncomfortable.  "No, go ahead.  I'll stay here.  There are a few more things in trace I want to look at."  She went back to her microscope, putting the hairs back in the envelope.  

Grissom watched her a moment.  Then he nodded quickly and headed out of the room.  

Sara lifted her head, and her cheeks twitched slightly.  She shook her head and resumed her work.   

A little later, Sara and Grissom were listening to Bobby tell them about their bullets and the potential weapon. They sat close together, their body heat arcing between them, burning a path of fire that ached to connect them together. Sara however had closed herself off from any possibility that Grissom meant anything by kissing her; she wasn't going to fall for his games again. Turning her attention back to Bobby, she listened intently as he continued to speak.

Bobby was unaware of the tension between the two people in the small room. He continued his explanations of his findings only to conclude that there wasn't anything terribly unique about the gun used. Grissom nodded his head silently and stood up to leave, while Sara offered Bobby a small smile before following her supervisor out of the door. They left ballistics and walked casually down the hall, brushing against each other several times.  An uncomfortable silence fell between them, as their bodies seemed to instinctively react to the nominal touches.  Sara willed herself to ignore the heat developing inside her.

"So, do you think we should talk about this?" Grissom said suddenly, his soft voice sounding obnoxiously loud to Sara.

"About what?" she asked, trying to portray an air of confusion around her, but she wasn't sure she was succeeding.

One eye narrowed, as Grissom turned to watch her.  "About what?" he repeated, suddenly doubting himself.  What, did she forget that they made out only a few hours ago?  They continued on, until they reached his office, when he stopped.  "About what happened on the roof," he said quietly, lowering his voice as he looked at her.

"Oh, that," she sighed, avoiding his eyes as she spoke.  "No, I don't."

Grissom's mouth dropped open, shock quickly melting into worry. "But…" 

"Hey Grissom, Sara," Jacqui called excitedly, her pace quickening as she came closer towards them. "I got a hit on your victim, his name's Mark Delaney. Apparently he once volunteered at the clerk county library, so he was printed."

Sara beamed a smile towards the young woman as she started to turn away. "Thanks Jacqui."

"I'll page Brass," Grissom muttered, "see if he can find the brother and get us a warrant."  

Sara nodded and started to walk away, but Grissom stepped toward her, holding up a finger.

"Have you eaten?"

Sara regarded him suspiciously for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, I've got some carrots from a couple of days ago in the fridge.  I'll just have those."

"Let's go get something.  Brass will page us if he finds the brother." Stepping closer, he hooked a hand beneath her elbow, trying to steer her.

Sara was becoming increasingly tense as he stepped into her personal space. "Um, no," she stuttered. "That's okay."

"Sara, I…" his voice trailed off as he found himself staring at her. She seemed determined to look in any other direction but his. Taking a deep breath, he nudged her arm, causing her eyes to fall onto his. "Do you want to eat with me?  We could talk about this."

"Grissom, no.  I…" Sara was completely unsure of herself and utterly confused. Why was he doing this now? Looking into his eyes, she voiced her question. "Why?"

Grissom couldn't believe his ears. Was this the same woman from a few hours ago? Trying to hide the hurt expression in his eyes, he shook his head in undeniable confusion.  "_Why_?  Are you trying to tell me it was nothing?  It meant nothing?"   

Sara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.  He didn't feel anything for her; she knew he didn't, so why now?  "You're serious?" she asked, breaking into a smile. "Oh that's a good one, you almost had me believing you there…" The smile suddenly fell from her face again when she caught the seriousness in his eyes. "Oh God," she gasped, "You were…you want… Now?  W-wait, you really want to…now?  Wha…?" Taking a step back, she looked up at him, her face twisted as she huffed her confusion, shaking her head.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, as she pushed him further into his office.  She closed the door behind them, ensuring their privacy.  

"Grissom, you were flirting.  It was New Year's Eve!  I didn't know I was supposed to take you seriously." She was rambling, she knew she was but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Are you kidding me?"  He stared at her a moment, and his eyes widened as some realization spread across his face.  "You're bluffing," he said confidently, eyes narrowed.

"Bluffing?" she huffed, "What are you talking about?"

"Is this some kind of crazy move for control?" He countered, taking a step closer towards her.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked, taking a step back as he came closer.

"No, I'm serious." He told her with a smile, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "You were there, and you weren't pulling back, honey."

"Don't call me that." She snapped quickly, swallowing down the momentary gasp in her voice. Closing her eyes briefly to compose herself, she opened them again to see him watching her suspiciously. "Grissom," she sighed sadly, knowing that this was just another of those moments where he would claim deniability. "I don't know why you kissed me, but it doesn't have to mean some monumental shift in our relationship."

"No?"

"No." There, she'd said it.

"Is this some kind of punishment for me being an ass?" He challenged.

"Are you kidding me?" She huffed.

"I'm not saying I don't deserve it, but I never thought you'd be like that." He continued his tirade, all the time watching her eyes grow wider as he spoke.

"What the hell are we talking about here?" she asked again, her voice raising a notch. "I thought you weren't interested!  I asked you out once, and you turned me down.  You've been ignoring me for months.  You can't do this to me.  Make up your mind!" Stepping back, she folded her arms protectively around her waist.

"I HAVE!" He told her then, his voice one of exasperation. He watched a myriad of emotions cross her face and then realization sparked in her eyes. "God, woman, aren't you paying attention?"

"THAT'S what that was about?" She asked, her voice failing her slightly as he bent closer to her.

"Your deduction skills are frightening me right now.  Do you go out in the field like this?" His lips curved up into a smile as he pulled open his office door. "Let's eat."

*******

They sat opposite each other in the small diner across from the lab. Sara watched quietly as he unwrapped his turkey sandwich, and then turned her attention back to her own lunch. They ate in silence; Sara avoided his eyes as she took a bite out of her cucumber wrap. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been alone with him in this situation. There had always been one or more of the others present, and she was beginning to find the situation awkward and uncomfortable.

"Sara," he whispered, breaking her from her reverie as she turned to look at him worriedly. "I need you to know some things," he told her quietly, "some things about me…"

"It's okay Grissom, I know you don't like this kind of thing…"

"Will you be quiet for a minute woman before I lose my nerve," he caught her eyes with his own, offering her a nervous smile as he started to explain slowly. He admitted his reluctance to become involved with her, and confessed he was nervous about moving it to real dates. He closed his eyes briefly before his whispered confession that he found their sexual attraction…distracting, which Sara found quite amusing.  

"I'm serious," he said. "I want to take this slow."

"What does that mean?" She countered, a small smile creeping over her lips.

"Let's do something that doesn't feel like a date."

Sara sat up a little straighter in her seat. He was serious? "Okay, whatever." She commented, trying her best to hide the tiny jolt in her heart.

"Let's start slow." He suggested, "Something that won't feel like a date."

"Like what?"

Grissom thought for a moment. "UNLV is having a reading, maybe it could be interesting. It's at 5:30 Friday night."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Should I pick you up?"

"I don't know.  Might feel too much like a date," she deadpanned. 

"Sara…" he started, trying to come up with a good reason why he shouldn't pick her up, but failed. "I'll pick you up." Holding up a hand he silenced her brightening smile. "On one condition; that you keep your hands to yourself. No…you know…"

"No?" she grinned, leaning forward across the table. "I don't know."

"Humph," he smiled, unable to hide his amusement as he wiped his hands on his napkin. "I find that very hard to believe."

******

Sara opened her door to find Grissom fidgeting on her doorstep. She found her gaze traveling up and down his body appreciatively. "Uh," she smiled, jolting herself out of her silent adoration of him. "Would you…err…like to come in?" Stepping back, she waved her arm in the air, ushering him into her apartment. 

Grissom couldn't help himself. He stepped closer towards her, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes and found himself leaning closer, as if to kiss her. 

She moved her face back a few inches, suddenly dangerously aware of his closeness. "Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked cautiously. "I did promise to keep my hands to myself and not do anything that you laughingly describe as…you know. You know?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I can't help it." She grinned, resisting the urge to touch him. "You're being silly."

"You're being mean," he pouted as he leaned in closer to her again.

"You're still kissing me," she warned, reaching a hand up to his chest to keep him at arms length.

"Mm." He nodded, knowing that she was right. "Let's get out of here."

Sara grinned at him happily and pulled open her door only to be interrupted by his cell phone ringing

."Typical," she smirked, closing the door again as he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

 He glared at her in mock annoyance, the smile falling from his lips as he checked the caller id.  "Damn it." He groaned. "It's Brass." Sara couldn't stop the giggle escaping her lips as she caught the annoyed expression on his face. Putting her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, she stepped back as he put the phone to his ear.

"Grissom." He huffed. "Yeah.  How long ago?" Looking down at his wrist, he checked his watch and bit his bottom lip. He remained quiet for a long time, glancing between Sara and the wall. "Yeah, I'm still here.  I'll be there in twenty minutes." Ignoring Sara's amused smirk, he glared at her quickly. "I don't know, I'll find somebody to bring in with me." Snapping the phone closed he shoved it back into his pocket.

"I presume I'm your somebody?" She beamed, batting her eyelashes coyly.

"Yes." He groaned, unable to hide his annoyance.  

"Oh come on, Grissom, you have to admit it's funny.  It's only taken us how many years to get here, and we get called in?    Ooh…we were so close, too!"

"It's not funny." He pouted.

"Look, we almost made it to the car," she added, pointing to the car, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not funny."

"Aww come on Grissom," she smiled, pulling on his arm as she dragged him out of the door, patting his chest lightly. As she turned back to lock her door, she realized she still had a hold of his arm and released it quickly. "Oops," she smiled sweetly. "No touching, I forgot."

He answered her with a glaring smile.  

*****

The next night, he took her out to a restaurant near her apartment. This time they ate in a comfortable silence, their light banter slowly returning. Grissom watched her quietly as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled, reaching over to lift her hair from her collar. The touch caused both of them to gravitate towards each other, linking arms as they took the short walk back to her apartment.

"You want coffee?" she asked as they came into the quietness of her apartment. When he didn't answer, she turned to ask him again but found him standing enticingly close to her. Swallowing hard, she lost her voice as he descended on her lips, taking her words in a heated kiss that took her breath away. Pushing his jacket from his shoulders, she guided it down over his arms, letting it fall onto the table next to her couch. The cell phone in his pocket fell out to land with a clatter next to his jacket, but neither paid attention as they worshiped the other with roaming mouths and hands.

Lips still joined, she guided him over towards the couch, sitting them both down as all their intensions to take things slow scattered in the room around them. Sara's hands found themselves inside his shirt, stroking his chest in a desperate attempt to feel closer to him. She slipped off her shoes so she could stroke his legs with her toes, pushing off his shoes with her feet. Deepening their kiss, she moved closer to him, bringing one of her legs up to encompass his knees. Grissom lost himself in her, her lips intoxicating as his hands began their own explorations. His fingers began unbuttoning her shirt, successfully exposing her bare skin beneath the flimsy material. Feeling her pull away he started to question her worriedly, until he heard it, the damn ringing of his cell phone. 

Grissom fell back against the couch, unable to hide his frustrated groan. Sara pushed him back on the couch and crawled over him to get his phone on the end table. Picking it up, she looked at the caller ID and groaned in annoyance. "Argh!  It's Brass. Again!" she muttered before handing it to him.

"Grissom." He barked angrily, his voice dropping as he listened to Brass's voice. "You're kidding.  Where?  Yeah, I know where that is.  I'll be right there." Snapping the phone closed, he turned to lift Sara off of his lap. "Get your shoes on."

 Sara sat up, straightening her clothes miserably.  "Alright, next time we're skipping the date and heading straight for the sex," she said, causing his jaw to drop just slightly. 

 He tied his shoes while he considered her words, then stood on shaky legs to retrieve his jacket. She followed him toward the door, silently watching her as she locked it behind them. He turned his head to face her as they walked, his mouth opening and closing as he considered what to say.  "Did you mean what you just...?"

"Hell yeah!"  He stopped walking, staring at her in shock. Sara almost smacked into him with his abrupt halt. "Go!" she ordered, shoving him lightly.

"It's not very often I hate my job," he groaned as he walked towards his car, waiting for her while she opened the passenger door.  

They returned to her apartment four and a half hours later.  Sara fished her keys out of her pocket and tried unsuccessfully to fit them in the lock. She was suddenly very aware of Grissom's body heat behind her, making it increasingly difficult to open the door. She felt him lean in closer, his hands encasing hers as the lock clicked open. 

"Weren't we doing something before Brass called?"  His hand touched her waist, as he pushed them into the apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot. By the time she turned to him, his lips were on her neck. 

Sara gasped, leaning into him as she inclined her neck to give him better access. "I thought you wanted to take this slow," she managed to whimper before he took over her senses.

"I plan to," he promised, his hands already removing her cloths as he guided her over towards the couch so he could make good his promise….  

END


End file.
